Family Debts
by imagination57
Summary: Shannon Dulber is an ordinary, 17 year old girl sharing an apartment with her friend. But what happens when a guy comes knocking at her door, saying she has to pay him back for her great great great great grandparents debts and she has no money to pay him
1. Visitor

**A/N Alright, I know I just started a new story, but this idea is annoying me!!! I mean, it's good. But it just won't leave me alone!!! So, I'm adding another story!! Yay me!!! Anyways, I hope you like it!! - Sam**

**Visitor**

"Britt! Help me put the groceries away!" I yelled. Brit is my roommate. We are both seventeen, and both of our parents are dead. We have a lot in common, don't we? Oh, and we are both poor. So, we pull our money together to afford this shitty apartment.

We both started putting stuff away, when she asked, "Can I please have your hair?"

"Yes, please take it. And in exchange, you give me your hair." I told her. We both laughed. Everyday this happens. At some point, she always asks if she can have my black hair. Why? Because she thinks it would go better with her chocolate eyes. And I want her light blonde hair, because I think it would go perfect with my emerald green eyes. Duh.

We finished the unloading the groceries. "Did you get the mail?" Brittney asked.

"Yes I did. And we haven't gotten the check from the orphanage yet." I told her. "Just bills." I sighed. The orphanage is where Britt and I met. Our parents both died in a car accident, when we were 10. Ironically, they crashed into each other and none of them made it. We felt an instant sisterhood. We grew up there, and were taught how to take care of ourselves. So, a couple months ago, we insisted that they let us go and live on our own. They agreed under conditions. The conditions were that we get jobs, continue school, and accept a check from them every week. And although the check wasn't a lot of money, it still put food on the table.

"Ugh. We need to get another part-time job." she said.

"How can we do that? We have school, we both work after school every other day, and we are barely passing because we are doing too much as it is!!" I exclaimed.

"I know. But the economy is so bad. And we need more clothes, we keep getting ours ripped beyond repair." she said.

"Yes, I know that. But, there's not much we can do. School is important, it will get us better jobs." I reminded her.

"True that." she laughed.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." she offered.

She went to the door, was there for a seconds and then came back with a smile on her face. "Oh my god, there is a super hot guy at the door!! And he asked for you!!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. She's so boy crazy. I'm more focused.

I went to the door and found a guy with curly red hair, pale skin, and pretty blue eyes. _He must be Irish._

"Are you Shannon Dulber?" he asked, in a melodic voice.

"Um, yes. I am. Who are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. I'm here to collect." he stated, in a bored tone.

"Collect what?" I asked.

"Money. Your great great great great grandparents owe me 500,000 dollars. Wait, that was at their time period. In today's money...." he started.

"Holy shit! I mean, I'm expecting a check in the mail, and I work, but I don't have that kind of money!! I am barely surviving right now, and I don't own anyone anything!! Well...until now." I trailed.

"So you're telling me you don't have the money?" he asked.

"Well yeah...I mean in a few years or so..." I said.

"No. It's needed now. But, since you don't have it, and your hot, I'll make an exception." he said, smiling.

"Oh thank you so much." I thanked. _Oh, bless his heart._

"Oh, you won't be thanking me when you wake up." he laughed.

"Wh..." I started, but then he hit me in the head, and I blacked out.

**A/N So what do you think??!!! Was it good?? Review and tell me!!! - Sam**


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N Hey!! Here's my second chapter!! I know the first chapter was short, so I made this one longer!! Hope you like it!! - Sam**

**Where Am I?**

I woke up on a somewhat soft bed, and three girls staring at me.

"She's awake!" A little girl, with blonde, curly haired clapped.

"It's about time." muttered the teenager, with light brown hair.

"Shut up." said the preteen, with black, wavy hair.

_Well this is...er...lovely. It's just so nice waking up and having three girls, younger then you, talking about you even though you have no clue who the hell they are!! Wait... that reminds me..._

"What happened? I mean, there was a guy at the door and.... Where am I?" I asked.

"As to answer the first question, you were taken here because your family owes this....prince....money. As for your second question...we don't even know the answer to that." The girl with the black hair, and blue eyes told me. "I'm Midnight, by the way." _Midnight is a pretty name._

"And I'm Sophie!! I'm only seven!" the little girl with the blonde hair, and brown eyes said. _Sophie, it fits her nicely._

_Wait a second..._ "You're only seven?" I asked, incredulously.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I just got here, like you. I guess it's because my family owed money, like you." she said. _Geesh. This little girl like's to say 'like you' a lot._

"You both will know why you're here by the end of tonight. They will take you guys in for 'the meeting' and you'll learn all about this horrible life, that you're going to have to live." the teenager, with light brown hair and teal colored eyes said. "My name's Carrie." she added, as she went and lay down on the bed next to mine.

Midnight shook her head. "Don't listen to her. It's really not **all** that bad...." she started.

"Are you kidding me? You want to die just as much as me. And if they didn't make it impossible for us to do so, we would be dead by now." Carrie said.

That made Midnight mad. "I do **not**, want to die. I just want to leave. But while I'm **stuck** here, I try to look at the **positive** side." Midnight said, through gritted teeth.

"They do this all the time. And I've only been here for two hours." Sophie whispered.

"Yeah, I know your Miss.**Positive**." Carrie said, stressing out the word positive.

_Why is she...oh. Oh my._

Midnight put a hand on her stomach, then looked up at me and smiled softly. "I'm twelve, but I'm really mature for my age. Well...I was. But then, I trusted the wrong people, and slept with my boyfriend, even though I was so young. I'm here because my parents gave me to these people, because they found out I was pregnant." she said, in a soft voice. _Oh my god!!_

"That's horrible." I said, then I pulled her into a hug. "Parents should never give their children away. No matter the reason." I told her, about to cry. _I just can't help it. It's so sad!!!_

Midnight pulled back and smiled at me. "Thanks." she said.

"My mommy didn't have a choice. She was crying her eyes out, on the driveway, begging the guy to take her instead. But he said he didn't need her, because she wasn't good enough." Sophie shared.

"And what did you do? Just hop right into the car?" Carrie asked, sarcastically. _Well someone is really negative._

"Well he told me to. And my mommy always told me to do what I'm told." Sophie said, not realizing that she wasn't suppose to answer the question seriously. _Well she's only seven..._

I hugged her. "That's sad too." Sophie held onto me with her little arms around my waist, and she didn't pull back. She just held on and stayed there. I let her, too, because I couldn't find it in myself to take her arms off.

"I'm here because **my** parents think I'm the Devil's child." Carrie said, after a moment of silence.

"How old are you?" I asked. I mean, I knew the other kids ages, and I knew it was off topic, but I just had to know.

"Fifteen. They think that just because I like the colors black and red, and I am rebellious, that I am the **Devil's** child! That's why they gave me up, willingly. So, I payed their debt." Carrie said, her voice harsh. _I don't blame her. I'd be mad too if my parents did such a thing._

"Why are you here?" Midnight asked. "Well, besides the fact that you owe money. Why are you here, instead of someone else in your family?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because I'm the only one left in my family. My grandparents died before I was born, and their parents were gone before that. And my parents died in a car accident when I was ten. I was an only child, and so were my parents and their parents and etc. So, I am the only one....left." I explained. "Although, I never thought that I would be forced into some sort of slavery, over some debt that I never knew I was in." I said. "Oh, my name is Shannon, just so you know. And I'm seventeen." I added.

"You'll understand after the meeting." Carrie said. "As for me, I'm going to go to sleep. We start work early tomorrow morning." she said, then she got under the covers, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Before we had a chance to say anything, a man with shaggy, dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes came in. "Good evening, Ladies." he said, politely.

"Hello, Sir Jarek." Midnight greeted. _Sir?_

"Midnight, you should go to bed. I'm going to bring our new arrivals to the meeting, and I'm locking the door." he told her.

"Yes, Sir." she said, then she hopped into bed and went to sleep.

"Follow me, Shannon and Sophie." he ordered. Then he turned around and walked out the door. Sophie and I looked at each other, then quickly followed.

"Alright. Here is what you must do. When in front of David, you must call him Master. I'll call him Sir, but that's only because he is one rank higher then me. Just like you call me Sir, because I'm one rank higher then you."

"What rank are you?" Sophie asked.

"I work here. You are a servant here. And David lives here." Jarek answered, moving quickly.

Sophie started falling behind, so I scooped her up and carried her as I followed Jarek. "Why do we have to call you Master and Sir? Can't we just call you David and Jarek?" I asked.

"No. That is improper." he corrected.

"No, that's normal." I retorted.

He gave me a sideways glance. "Here, it is improper. And here, is where you are now." he told me, his voice cold.

"Well, I don't want to be here now. So, screw that. How about, we just address each other on first name basis. And if that really bothers you, then we can say 'Hey you! With the face! And the dark brown hair!' instead." I suggested.

He just shook his head and chuckled. "Its not up to me. It's up to David."

"Actually, you can say whatever you want to say. So, yeah, it is up to you." I told him. _Duhh._

He stopped and faced me. "Alright, Shannon. Listen, and listen good. Here, we all follow David's rules. Or we pay the consequences. He's not very kind. You'll understand more in the next couple minutes. So, you call me Sir Jarek. And you'll call David, Master. If you don't do this, you are going to be the one paying for it. And if that happens, don't blame me, I warned you." he told me, his voice urgent. _If what he's saying is true....why does he care?_

"Now let's go." he ordered. We continued the walk in silence. Eventually Sophie and I were lead to a huge room, with a throne in the middle of it. And sitting on the throne was...

"You're the guy who kidnapped me!" I accused, to the man sitting on the throne.

He smiled. "I'm David." he told me. _Ohh. The guy I'm suppose to call Master._

"The guy I'm suppose to call 'Master', right?" I asked. I saw Jarek look surprised that I just asked that.

David's eyes flashed with amusement. "Yes. Yes, you are." he said.

"Why? Oh, because it's 'improper." Well, I have some news for you. Most people do things by first name basis. That is proper enough." I told her. Jarek put his head in his hands. _Heheh._

"Shannon, who told you these few rules?"

"Jarek. Wait, I mean 'Sir Jarek'." I informed him.

"Did he explain the reason why you can't call me David, why he can't call me David?" David asked.

"He tried. But I thought it was stupid, so I didn't really listen. Something about how you live here, he works here. And apparently I'm a servant here. Although the last one, I really didn't believe." I told him.

David smiled. "Ah. Well how about this, I explain to you everything. Why you're here, what you call me, and such. After, if you have any questions, you ask them and I will answer them." he said.

"Fair enough." I agreed.

He chuckled. "Alright. You two are here, because your great great great great grandparents owe me money. Lots of money. And since you guys didn't have the money for it, I own you now. You will each have different jobs in this house, and you will live here forever. And you refer to me as master, because I own you. And you call my workers Sir because that is being polite so they don't feel like slaves." he explained. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Millions. Question one, why do I have to pay for my great great great great grandparents debt?" I asked.

"Because I need the money now. And, for you're case, you are the only decedent. What do you want me to do? Go up to strangers and make them pay for your family's debts? That's not very nice." he told me.

"And making people into slaves is?" I retorted.

He chuckled. "Alright. Fair enough." he replied. _Hey, this guy isn't so bad. I don't know that Jarek was talking about._

"Question two, why did you take Sophie instead of her mother?" I asked. Sophie snuggled closer to me.

"Because Sophie is younger then that old bag. And my sister needs a friend. That will be Sohpie's job, to be a playmate." he explained.

"Question 3, what's Midnight's job?" I asked, now curious with everyone's jobs.

He smiled. "She gets the boys....excited. Because their blood taste so much sweet that way." he said. _Did he just....? And...? Huh?!!!_

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? Did you just talk about tasting blood?" I asked, somewhat freaked out.

He laughed. "Of course I did. Darling, I'm a vampire. How else would I have known your great great great great grandparents?" he asked, smiling. That's when out of no where, to canine teeth grew out. He laughed again, and everyone else joined in.

I looked around. I was surrounded by vampires. Even Jarek was a vampire!!

I held Sophie close to me and she hid her face in my hair, she didn't want to see what was freaking me out.

"Alright, alright." David said, calming everyone down. He retracted his fangs. "Don't worry. We only kill the guys, because we use the girls as mates. The human boys here, get killed and their blood is served to us once a day. So, I would advise you not to get close to the human boys here." he suggested. _Gulp. So Midnight has to get one all excited so he can be killed. That's horrible!!!!_

"Well what's Carrie's job?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Oh, she just follows my brother around and has to do whatever he tells her too. My brother's, are your masters too, just so you know." David told me.

"Okay...what is my job going to be?" I asked.

He smiled. "Since you are so good with Sophie, I am going to put you in charge of taking care of the children. Including a couple of vampire ones. My brother has twins." he said. _Great. Vampire children too!!! Yay me!!! NOT!!!_

"Woo." I said, with no enthusiasm in my voice.

He just laughed at that. "Alright, anymore questions?" he asked.

"Yes. Isn't making people your slaves illegal?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are so different then the average human. And no, it's not for vampire law, as long as you owe me money." he said.

"Well how can I earn money to pay you back if I'm locked up here?" I asked.

"You are giving me your life, instead. So, you don't owe me money anymore. You just have to live here for the rest of your life, and take care of the kids." he told me.

I sighed. _There's no point in arguing with him. He's obviously going to win._

"Alright. I'm done asking questions." I admitted.

He laughed. "Alright. Jarek will take you to your room now. Get a good night's sleep. You will both start work tomorrow. Good night.." David said.

Then Jarek grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the room. Once we got there, I put Sophie down on the bed next to Midnight, and she fell asleep.

That's when Jarek started whisper yelling at me, "You just had to go on about the Master thing, didn't you? You made me look like an idiot out there!"

"Well you didn't explain it right. Maybe you'll learn from it, 'Sir Jarek'." I said, making his name sarcastic.

That got him extremely pissed, and he left. I heard the door lock.

_You know, he was going on about how mean David would be, when David is nice. Jarek is the mean one with anger issues. And I probably shouldn't get him mad, since he's a vampire too. _

I shivered. I forgot they were vampires for a second. I won't forget that again.

He could kill me in a second.

I shivered again, got under the covers, and went to sleep.

**A/N There's the end of my second chapter!!! Hope it explains things, and I hope you liked it!!! Review and tell me what you think!! - Sam**


	3. First Day At Work

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for those of you who reviewed!! And sorry for the long wait!! But, I've been really busy. But, here it is!!! Enjoy!!  
**

**First Day Of Work**

I woke up to Sophie, Carrie, and Midnight standing over me. Again.

"Morning? Is this going to be a tradition or something?" I asked. They all laughed, even Carrie. _Yeah, Carrie isn't heartless. Just misunderstood._

"Sorry. We were just looking at how pretty you are!" Sophie exclaimed. I blushed. _Aw!! She is just so cute!!_

I laughed. "Alright. I need to change. Back away, people!" I said, smiling. _Well, while I'm here I should make the best of this._

I jumped out of bed and got dressed. The others just waited. Once I finished, I picked up Sophie and hugged her. Why? I don't know, I just felt that she needed a hug. Then we just waited.

"Um. Is this all we are going to do today? Because if that is it, I don't see a reason to get up early." I told them.

Midnight was about to answer, when a guy with light brown hair, and bright blue eyes came in. _And man, is he **hot**. _

He smiled.

"Um. That is Sir Henry. He can read minds." Midnight informed me. I blushed. _Whoops. My bad._

Henry laughed at my expense. "Morning girls. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking you to your duties today Carrie. I'm taking Sophie and Miss Shannon to their jobs. Jarek switched with me, although I can't see why." he said. I could feel Carrie glaring at me. _She must like him. Wait....DAMMIT!!!_

Henry laughed again. "So why did 'Sir' Jarek switch with you?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think that would be why. You mock him." he laughed. _Whoops. I did, didn't I?_

Midnight gasped. "Did you do that last night?" she asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Uhh...possibly?" I replied.

"Shannon! He's the nice one! The sweet, nice one who just wants to help!" she scolded._ Hm. Well that can't be good. _

Henry just shook his head and smiled. "Um. He didn't seem like that nice one to me." I told her.

Midnight was about to say something when Sophie interrupted. "What about this Henry guy? Is he the mean one?" she asked.

"Hey! I find that very offensive!" Henry exclaimed. _Heheheh. Sucks to be you!  
_

His mouth dropped in the 'O' formation. _Whoops. Probably heard me laughing at him inside my mind._

"What does offensive mean?" Sophie asked, completely confused.

"I'll explain that to you later, Sophie." I told her. _No, I won't. Because she will forget by then. Little kids always do.  
_

"Alright. Let me explain this for you, Shannon. Sir Jarek, is the nice and sweet one who always looks out for us. Sir Henry is the laid back, I don't really give a fuck one. And Sir Lance is the one who is all uptight and nerdy." Midnight explained. "You just got the nice one pissed off at you. Good job, you are officially on your own here." she said, mad.

"I thought I was basically on my own here anyway, except I had amazing room mates. No one told me that our **vampire **tour guides were also our **friends**." I retorted.

Realization hit Midnight, and Carrie too. They both stood behind me, and looked at Henry with fear. "You forgot, didn't you." I stated.

Sophie, who was still in my arms, curled herself in more. "Just a little. They just...seem so human." Carrie said.

Henry looked down. "We look better then humans, so they are attracted to us. We act human, so we don't scare humans..." he started.

"Just so you can have them for dinner." I said, my voice cold.

He looked up at me, and it looked like he was about to cry. "Normally, yes. But not here. You have a purpose here. Plus, I don't think I could ever do that. Believe it or not, we don't just care about blood." he said, in an off voice. _Now I feel bad, for a vampire. What is wrong with me?_

Henry looked at me and gave me a small smile, just as two people came in and walked through the door. Jarek was on of them, and the other one had short blond hair, and light blue eyes. But he had this proper look....

_Must be that Lance guy._

Henry nodded.

"Could you stop reading my mind?" I asked, slightly irritated.

He smiled and laughed. "Nope. I don't mean to, but your mind is just interesting." he told me. _Chicken! Banana! Music! Box! Draft! Jerk! Speaker!_

Henry raised an eyebrow. Jarek looked back and forth between us. "What did you do now?" Jarek asked. _None of your business, asshole. _

Henry burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard, he fell on the floor. I smiled. _Okay, maybe I can make this fun with Henry reading my mind._

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just thinking." I said, truthfully.

"What are you thinking that is making Henry laugh so hard that he might pee his pants?" Jarek asked, getting irritated. _Well, I thought about some random shit, then I thought about what an asshole you are. _

"Those are for me and Henry to know, and no one else thank you. Now if you excuse me, '**Sir**' Jarek, but I have to start my first day at work." I told him, smiling innocently. _I bet I'm annoying you, aren't I?_

Henry looked at Jarek, who was closing his eyes, had clenched fists, and looked like he was about to explode. Then Henry nodded. _Thanks, dude. It's not so bad having you reading my mind. This is kinda fun._

Henry smiled at me. "Come on, Shannon and Sophie. Carrie, Jarek will take you. Midnight, Lance will take you." he said.

With Sophie in my arms, I followed Henry out the door.

"I can see why he wanted to switch with me now. It's very clear." Henry stated. _What?_

He threw me a side glance. "Just because I can read your mind, doesn't mean I don't want to hear you speak."

"Why do I have to say stuff aloud, when you can just read my mind? That just makes more work." I complained.

He looked relieved when I spoke. "Because....when you talk aloud, I feel more human." he admitted, in a small voice. _I probably offended him. Back there. With the whole...yeah._

"Just a little." he replied.

"I'm sorry. That was very mean. But.... the facts are the facts. Normally, I wouldn't even believed it if I didn't have the proof in that room last night. I just can't afford to get close to anyone here, except for my own race. Because once you develop feelings, it's easier to get hurt. Or in this case, become dinner." I told him.

He nodded. "I understand. Just, keep in mind, most of us don't want to be what we are. It's just forced upon us." he said.

I nodded my head. "I'll keep that in mind, Henry. I really will." I promised. _I bet Henry didn't want to be a vampire, that's why he is saying this._

He almost smiled. "Actually, I did want to be a vampire when I was younger. I was naive, and thought that it would be fun to be a vampire. When I was 20 and I was at a bar in San Fransisco, that want was fulfilled. Only, it wasn't what I thought it would be. It isn't easy, and there are rules. It's a responsibility." he told me.

"Rules? Vampires have rules?" I asked, bewildered.

He chuckled. "Of course there are. But, I don't think I should tell you. Since you already know **way** too much about this." he said.

"But now I'm curious! It's not like it's going to hurt anyone! Plus, it's no biggie if I know this, since I'm never going to leave this place unless I die. So clearly, there should be no problem with telling me at least **one** rule." I argued.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you one that will hopefully make you feel better. Vampires can't kill a human, all for themselves." he told me. _Huh? What do you mean by that? Extrapolate!_

He chuckled. "The only reason, one human dies everyday here, is because that one person feeds all the vampires in this castle. Normal vampires who live on the streets, have to go to blood banks. At the blood banks, there are humans there who choose to be there..." he started.

"Why would a human want to be at a blood bank?" I asked.

"Homeless humans. At the blood banks, the humans are fed, have beds, and a couple books. They live there. And throughout the day, vampires come and feed off them. A vampire only needs to drink once a day, and we don't drink too much, so that way, it's perfectly safe for the humans. They rotate humans every other day, so that the human's body can make more blood. We try to be civil about this, because we aren't monsters. But we do need human blood, animal blood doesn't work as good." he answered.

"So, you are telling me that it's a rule that you can't kill humans, unless you are feeding** many** vampires?" I verified.

"Precisely." he said.

"And what about the humans? Doesn't the bite hurt? I mean, yeah they get free food, shelter, and a place to sleep but that's not really a good life. Especially if you are bitten a lot."

"Oh, our bite doesn't hurt. Actually, it's very enjoyable to most humans. A great experience to most. Sometimes, a vampire might hire a hooker and in the middle of sex he would bite her, and she wouldn't even realize it. She would just think of it as the best sex ever." he told me.

"That is wrong on so many levels." I told him, disgusted.

"What is?" he asked. _The hooker part! Girls don't want to know this shit!_

He laughed. "So, that's a rule. A vampire is never to kill a human, unless it's for multiple vampires." he told me. _Huh. You should tell me about these other rules later._

He opened up a door. "Not a chance." he smiled.

"Are the kids in there?" I asked.

He nodded. I went in the door and he followed me.

In the room, I faced three pairs of eyes, that just so happened to belong to vampire children.

_Mmm....my first day of work._

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter!! Sorry for leaving you here, but my mom is kicking me off the computer and I thought that is was an okay place to end it =] Anyways, review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	4. Vampire Children

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my life has been hell recently, and I just haven't been up to writing for the story when I'm in a bad mood.....so now I am in a good mood!!! Which is why, I write for you guys!!!!! Yay!!! And I would have had this out Sunday, because I wrote it originally that day. But when I went to save it, it had a glitch, and erased all my hard work!!! I was so mad!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy!!! - Sam  
**

**Vampire Children**

Two pairs of eyes were light blue, and the kids had dark brown hair. The girl's hair was long and beautiful, and she looked about 10. The boy had short, spiky hair. And he looked about 10 also. They were both beautiful children though. The third child was smaller, and she had long, curly orange/red hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and she was adorable.

_This shouldn't be too bad...._

Then the boy bared his fangs at me. "Who is she?" he asked, in a little voice. _Yikes! Momentarily forgot they are vampire children. Won't do that again._

Henry chuckled. "This is Shannon, and Sophie. They are humans, and they are special. Shannon is here to take care of you guys, and Sophie is here to play." Henry explained. "Be nice, and no biting." he added. _Thanks. _

He nodded. "Now, I have work to do. I'll check on you in a little while." and with that, he left me alone with the vampire kids.

"Alright kids. How about we share names?" I asked.

"I'm Shane." the boy said.

"I'm Ericka." his twin said. _These two are David's twins._

"And I'm Anne." the little red head said. _Henry's sister._

"Like she cares about you." Ericka said, flipping her hair back._ Bitchy kid!!!  
_

"No one cares about you. A human certainly doesn't. She just wants to make us happy so we don't suck her dry." Shane said. _Disturbing kid!!!_

I let Sophie down, and she walked over to Anne, and held her hand. "I'll be your friend." she said, smiling. Anne smiled back. _Aww._

"No you won't. You don't want anything to do with Anne." Ericka said to Sophie, jealousy in her voice. _Is she jealous she doesn't have a human friend??_

"Yeah, she's the reason our last baby-sitter died." Shane told us.

"Liar! You are the one who made that happen!" Anne cried, upset. I walked over to her, and pulled the vampire child into a hug. _These kids aren't much different than normal kids. They are fighting for attention, and with each other. I think I have an idea._

Ericka and Shane started whispering. "Sophie, do you know the song 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by Hilary Duff?" I asked her. She nodded yes.

"Follow my lead." I ordered. I let go of Anne, who was wiping away her blood tears, and started singing, "Can you hear them? They talk about us."

"Telling lies, well that's no surprise." Sophie sang.

"Can you see them? See right through them." I sang, noticing that Ericka and Shane had stopped whispering, and were now listening to us, shocked.

"They have no shield, no secrets to reveal." Sophie sang.

"It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Hey, Hey, Hey. Our Lips Are Sealed." we both sang together. Then we started dancing around the room.

"There's a weapon. Which we must use." I sang, twirling Sophie around.

"In our defense. Silence." she sang.

"Spreading Rumors. So far from true." I sang.

"Dragged up from the underworld. Just like some precious pearl." she sang, noticing how Shane and Ericka were staring at us, like we had three heads or something.

"It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Hey, Hey, Hey. Our Lips Are Sealed." we both sang together.

Sophie ran up to Anne. "Pay no mind to what they say. It doesn't matter anyway. Our Lips Are Sealed." she sang to her.

Then I picked up Anne, and sang, "Hush my darlin'. Don't you cry. Cryin' angels. Forget their lies." She smiled, and sang with us.

"It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Hey, Hey, Hey. Our Lips Are Sealed." we all sang, and once we finished, we all laughed. Even Ericka and Shane joined. Anne and Sophie were sitting on my lap, and Shane and Ericka were on each of my sides.

"You have a really beautiful voice!" Ericka exclaimed.

"Can you sing a song everyday?" asked Shane.

"How about, everyday, we all sing and dance together!" I told them.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"But we don't know a lot of songs. We only know a couple or so. It was just luck that I knew Our Lips Are Sealed." Anne stated, disappointed.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun and dance it out." I told her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Does that sound fun guys?" I asked.

They all agreed.

"And from now on, there will be no name calling, lying, etc. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." everyone said, all smiling at one another. _See. Little kids are all the same. They just want shared attention, love, kindness. Even vampire children._

The rest of the morning went by quickly. We played duck duck goose, ate lunch (which was really weird, considering the vampire children drank their....'fruit punch'.....right in front of us, and we had our milk), and it is currently nap time and I'm bored out of my mind.

That's when Jarek came in through the doors. "I'm here to pick up the trays." he said, before I could even get a word out.

"Where's Henry?" I asked, curiously.

"**Sir** Henry, is busy. He'll come to visit you when he can." Jarek said, in a distant voice. He was about to leave, when I grabbed his wrist. The touch made him stop. Because seriously, he's fucking strong and it would take about twenty of me to stop him, if he didnt help.

"What?" he snapped, turning around to face me.

"Can you please stay? I'm really bored, and I don't like being alone." I told him, looking him in the eyes. And he must of saw something there that convinced him to stay, because he nodded his head.

He put the trays down and we both sat down to talk. We talked for what seemed like hours and I realized that Jarek and I have a lot in common. For instance, we both lost our parents at a young age, are poor, hate any form of math, like cats, love the show 'What I Like About You', and have never been in a romantic relationship before.

"So where did you live before you came here?" I asked, curiously.

"That's a long story. But with Henry, to answer your question. In Derry, New Hampshire, in a condo." he told me. _Whoa. That's far away.... _"Where did you live?" he asked.

"An apartment, with my roommate, Britt." I replied. _Oh my god, Britt...._

"Shit!" I cried out. _The bills!!! My job!! Britt is probably going to have to take out loans, and then go in debt, and ugh!! It's all my fault!_

"What? What?" Jarek asked, baffled by my sudden outburst.

"Nothing. It was just a thought. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when you tell me your long story." I told him.

He smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head and said, "Sir Henry is on his way." Then he got up, and picked up the trays again, just as Henry walked in.

"Jarek, I thought you were going to pick those up an hour ago." Henry stated, confused.

"I was, but then I decided to stay here with Shannon." Jarek told Henry.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Are you two friends now?" he asked.

"No. We are acquaintances." Jarek answered, just as I was about to answer 'Yes'. I gave him a questioning look, and he smiled. _Well, it's a start._

"See you around." Jarek said, before leaving with the trays.

Henry watched him go. _Probably reading his mind...._

"Yeah. I am listening. I can listen to more than one mind at a time, like you guys are talking aloud." Henry told me.

"Cool." I said.

He looked at me. "So how did it go with the kids? Wait, don't answer. Just, remember it in your mind. I'll get it there. It will be easier." he informed me.

So I did just that. I thought about all that happened, and when I finished I just waited for him to comment. When he didn't I waved my hand in front of his face, and said, "Hello? Earth to Henry!"

"They actually like you?" he asked, astonished.

"I guess." I sighed. Then I heard little yawns, and looked to see that the four little kids just woke up. When they saw me they all smiled, looked at each other and then ran to hug me. Which sent us all into giggles. I looked up and saw Henry smile.

"Alright. Everyone get off Shannon." he chuckled. They did as they were told. And I stood up. "It's time to leave." Henry stated. All the kids went 'Awww'. Then it was question time.

"Am I leaving too?" Sophie asked.

"Will we see them tomorrow?" Ericka asked.

"Why do they have to leave right now?" Anne asked.

"It's not fair!" Shane cried.

"Sophie, you are leaving too. They will be back tomorrow, and yes they have to leave now because it is only the first day. They will stay longer tomorrow, and life's not fair, Shane." Henry answered, really fast.

They all sighed and nodded. I said my goodbyes to them, picked up Sophie, and followed Henry back to our room.

The rest of the day just flew by. I stayed in the room basically the whole time, except for when I had to use the bathroom. And finally, it was time to go to sleep. I tucked in Sophie, kissed her forehead, and walked to my bed.

"Night, Midnight. Night, Carrie." I said, as I got in my own bed, pulled the covers up to my head, and got some good shut eye.

**A/N: That's the end of this nice chapter!!!! I'll update as soon as I can!!! Review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	5. EarlyMorning Conversations

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been concentrating on other stories. But now I'm not so distracted, and have time to get out this amazing chapter! I hope you enjoy! - Sam**

**Early-Morning Conversations**

Sophie shook me until I woke up. She did this every morning. It's part of the daily routine. I've been here for a little over a month or so, so yeah, I can call it a routine.

"Time to work already? I feel like I just got up." I told her, as I rubbed my eyes. Then I noticed the clock on the wall. "Sophie, it's only 3 in the morning!" I hissed.

She sighed. "I know that, but I got up to get a drink. But I heard people talking. And instead of the normal routine, Henry isn't taking you today. Jarek is." she whispered. My jaw dropped. This is good reason to wake me up at three in the morning. Yes, Jarek and I don't hate each other. But we aren't exactly best buds either. He would never ask to switch with Henry. And Henry would never ask to switch. He's one of my closest friends.

"Why?" I asked, still shocked at the news.

"I don't know. I believe Master David had something to do with it." she told me. That just made me more confused. Yes, David was a vampire. But he's been nothing but nice to us since we came here. Of course, Midnight and Carrie are scared and hate him. But I'm not. Considering all the vampires here act like humans. Maybe they just hate him because of the whole slave thing... wait. That bothers me too. Ugh, I'm just confusing myself.

"Why would he do that though? It's not like he has any reason to...does he?" I asked her.

She gave me a look. "I'm only seven. I don't know the answer to everything. You're the big girl, you are suppose to figure that part out!" she explained. Right. I knew that.

I sighed. "Well, I have nothing right now." I told her.

"Jarek is outside the door right now. Say you want something to drink." she ordered. Brilliant!

"So I can go get information?! Great idea!" I exclaimed, in whisper form.

"Actually, because I'm thirsty and I chickened out of getting water and instead woke you up." she admitted. _Oh._

I held back my giggle at this and agreed to get her drink. "Lay down though, and try to go back to sleep. So it looks more real." I ordered, and she listened.

I went to the door and knocked on it. "Is anyone there?" I asked, louder than when I was talking with Sophie. I heard someone scurrying away. "I'm thirsty." I added.

"I'm opening the door, back up." Jarek ordered. _Oh, the person scurrying away must have been the person who told Jarek this, the person Sophie overheard._

I decided to listen to Jarek, and not get hit with a door. Suddenly the door slammed open, and then Jarek appeared. "Follow me. We'll go to the kitchen to get you your water." he told me. Then without another word, he turned around and walked away, expecting me to follow. Under normal cercumstances, I would have taken this as an escape chance, but it really wasn't so bad here...yet. _So why bother stirring up trouble quite yet when it's not needed?_

I was silent as I followed him, until we got in the kitchen. No one was there, so I took it as the perfect opportunity. "Jarek, I overheard that you are going to be taking me around tomorrow." I admitted. _I overheard alright...just not from the direct source._

He raised an eyebrow as he poured me a glass of ice cold water. "Oh really?" he asked, not really caring. _You think he'd be a litte more concerned about me listening in._

Well, he's in for dissapointment. "Yes. And I was wondering...why are you taking me instead of Henry? Why did David switch you guys?" I asked him, looking him directly in the eyes as I did so. He had no where to hide, and he knew it.

He hid his emotions pretty well, so I couldn't detect what he was feeling about the situation. Therefore, I couldn't tell if it was serious or not. Then a dark look came over his eyes. "Do you want the truth, or the lie?" he asked me, his voice ice cold.

I thought before I answered. "The truth first...then the lie so I know what people will be saying and I'm not caught of guard and tempted to tell them what is really going on." I told him. _Have to admit, it's a smart idea since I can have a pretty big mouth._

Jarek looked unfazed by my request. "The truth is, you're the reason he is being moved. His job, his position is..." he started, but he suddenly stopped. He put the glass of water down, and looked around. Then he looked really mad, as he glared at me, and the problem was....well, I was the problem. He was mad, because of something I did....whatever that is. _Ugh, he's always mad at me. Geez, I'll never get on his fucking good side at this rate._

"I'll take it from here." a voice said, that I recognized all to well.

_Henry._

"Jarek...go calm down. She deserves to know, from me." he told Jarek. Jarek didn't look towards Henry, who's sillouhete I could now see from the corner of my eye, because he was all too busy glaring daggers at me. _Why does he hate me so much?! What have I done?! I mean, I thought I was doing so well, I always followed directions, and didn't make fun of his authority or anything..._

"It's not you, Shannon. It's me." Henry answered me, obviously reading my mind. _Geesh, sounds like we're breaking apart or something._

Henry chuckled a little, before getting serious again. "Jarek..." he started, but Jarek wasn't in the mood to play nice. No, Jarek was in the mood to be angry.

Angry Jarek is a scary thing. He had fangs bared at me and everything. He hates me so much, and I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much, but I couldn't change it. Jarek would always hate me, would always want me dead. Do you know how scary it is, to have a vemonous vampire hate your guts? _And to think I thought we were becoming friends..._

"Henry, it's her fault. If she wasn't alive, there would be no problem." Jarek hissed, now turning his glare momentarilly to Henry. I was about to burst out in tears, and I have no clue how I kept myself together. This was just too much.

Henry raised his hands. "Jarek, please. I have to explain it to her..." he tried to start again.

"**NO**!" Jarek roared. "If you tell her, you will be all soft and shit and she deserves to know the cold, hard truth!" he shouted. Truth about what?!

Henry had a sad look on his face. He shook his head. "Jarek, can you hear yourself?" he asked, laughing with no humor. "You always said you wanted to be a different vampire, how you regretted becoming one, and now you're acting like a cold. Mean. Old. **Born** vampire." Henry stated, sadness in his voice. Jarek's fangs retracted instantly, and he looked like he just found out that everything he cared about had just been taken away from him. Although, maybe that is exactly what happened. Maybe his pride that he wasn't like other vampires was all he had left.

I don't know for sure, but I could see it hurt him. Really bad. And even though he had hurt me, it just wasn't worth it. I had somehow already caused enough pain between them.

_Henry, take it back. He....he was just upset...you didn't have to..._

He nodded his head sadly. "Yes, I did." he whispered. Jarek looked between the two of us, at first upset, then that anger returned. Only, it wasn't as bad, and there were no fangs involved.

"Go ahead. Cushion it for her. Do what you want, Henry. At the end of the day, the choices you make....they are yours. It's your fault, just as much as it's hers. Have a happy fucking life." he said, his voice once again ice.

Then he left. And there was silence.

I got the glace of water, the last thing in this room he touched before leaving. _This glass of water, is only half full. And it's not of caring, it's full of hate. _So I dumped it in the sink, and did my best so I didn't smash the glass on the ground. Then I got myself a new glass of water, filled almost to the top.

I focused on the glace for a while, then asked, "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" in a small voice. I turned around and looked at Henry. I stared into his bright blue eyes, that were filled with some emotion, that I wasn't famaliar with.

"I'm too attached to you. It's as simple as that." he told me. _What? Huh? I don't get it!_

He rolled his eyes, and moved close to me. "I love you, Shannon." he told me, then before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

_My first kiss...._

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter!!!! Sorry, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed!! I have some presentation that my grade is riding on for class tomorrow, so I need sleep!!! And coffee in the morning =] Anyways, review and tell me what you think people!!! And I'll update as soon as I can!!! - Sam**


	6. Finally Understanding

**A/N: All I can say is I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long, and enjoy the chapter! - Sam**

**Finally Understanding**

I pulled back. "I have a million questions." I told him.

He chuckled. "I figured that much." _What if I don't know how I feel about you? I mean, that's the most important question, right?_

He smiled. "That's fine, Shannon. You don't have to return my love. I just had to...let you know how I feel. You have all the time in the world to figure out how you feel." he told me. "Especially since David doesn't want me anywhere near you." he added. _Oh._

"So that's why you are switching with Jarek." I said, aloud, knowing he preferred it.

He nodded. "It's more...deep than that, though. Shannon, I'm not suppose to love you. Vampires aren't suppose to love humans. Especially the Master's human slaves." he explained. _Oh. Then this is really bad._

"And it doesn't matter what I say, does it?" I asked.

"Not to David." Henry said.

It was silent for two minutes before I asked, "Then why is Jarek so mad? I mean...we were becoming friends, and now he hates me. Again. All because he has to switch? I mean, no offense, but that doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

Henry walked over to the window, and stared out. "It's more complex than that. Some of which I'm not at liberty to say, for I will get in more trouble." he told me. Then he looked at me, his eyes sad. "It's more complex, with David. One wrong move and I could...be disposed of." he admitted.

My jaw dropped. "You are **not** going to get yourself killed because of me." I ordered.

He smiled. "I'm not going to get myself killed at all. I'm valuble to David. That's his last resort, if I don't...relinquish my feelings for you." he told me. _Okay..._

"So you're going to detach yourself right?" I asked.

"Correct. Only, I'm not sure if that will work well. I'll still see you and be around you, afterall, and I'll probably still listen to your thoughts because I'm so used to it. But, I won't talk to you as much." he explained. _Especially near stupid David. _Henry laughed.

"Oh, well, that's not as bad as it could be." I said, aloud.

He smiled. "It's really not. Jarek is just worrying." he told me.

I nodded. "Well, I'm tired. Plus, Sophie is waiting for her water."

"Want me to walk you to your room?" he asked, probably hoping I would say yes.

I shook my head. "I think I know the way. Plus, it would look bad if David just happened to talk by." I told him. _Better safe than sorry._

Henry sighed. "You're right. Goodnight, my love." he said, reaching towards me. I gave him a hug, not a kiss. I mean, a kiss to me means really deep feelings and I don't know my feelings for Henry. I mean, I like him. I think. Ugh, I don't know, I need rest.

I said goodbye to Henry, and started walking towards where I thought my room was. But, it took until now to realize that I had an awful sense of direction. I somehow ended up at the kitchen three more times, and Henry wasn't there any of those times (no one else was either) to give directions. It was really starting to get frustrating.

"I'm so stupid." I said, as I walked out of the kitched for the fifth time that morning.

"You're right, you are." said David. Or should I say, **Master** David.

I turned around quickly. "This isn't what it looks like." I replied, knowing I probably looked like I was trying to escape.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like you somehow managed to escape from your room." he replied, taking a step closer. "Which is a very, stupid thing to do. Because only vampires know the ways around this castle." he told me. "You didn't know that, did you?" he whispered in my ear.

I involuntarily shivered. "No, I didn't." I whispered, scared of David for the first time in my life. I took a step back, slowly. "But, I promise I didn't mean to. I was just getting water." I told him, honestly.

He stood back, and put on an i-don't-care face. "You still broke out of your room." he said. Then he smiled wickedly. "That calls for punishment." he added. _Oh shit!_

I was backing away slowly as David came closer. It was cat and mouse, until I backed into something cold. _Which basically means a dead end..._

Well, that's what I thought until that cold something grabbed my arm. "Shannon, if I was walking too fast for you to follow, you should have yelled for me instead of going where you thought I went." said a voice, that belonged to...Jarek? _Of all people, Jarek is saving my ass?_

Surprise came over David. "You brought her to get water?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. She said she was thirsty, and since she was you're favorite, I thought it couldn't hurt. I brought her to get water, and while she was following me I must have used my speed and she fell behind. I've been looking for her for the past twenty minutes, but I was unsure which path she used." Jarek told him.

"I see. Well, she is off the hook then. However, I'm deducting some money from your salary for losing her. Don't let it happen again." David threatened. "You should get her back to bed. She has work in two hours." he added, then disappeared like he was never there to start with.

"Thank you, Jarek." I said, quietly, as I took a look at him to judge his mood. He seemed calm.

"Well, Henry would be upset if I didn't. Plus, after my behavior earlier this morning, I just wanted you to know...I just want what's best." he told me, never taking his eyes off me.

"I want what's best too. Which is why I decided something." I told him, as we walked side by side, with him leading me to my room.

"What did you decide?" he asked, looking like he was trying not to laugh. _I like this Jarek. The nice one. I can see why Midnight calls him that...._

"It's not a laughing matter." I complained.

His face got serious. "Alright, I'm listening." he said.

"If Henry, or anyone else for that matter, is dangerously close to getting hurt because of me....you have to kill me." I said, expecting him to agree quickly, happy to have me out of his life.

But boy, was I **wrong**.

**A/N: And that's where I'm leaving you! I apologize for it being short, but it's because my little brother is being a brat and wants to go on. So, if I let him on, I get bonus points with my mom, and she'll let me come on sometime later and write more!!!! YAY!!!! Anyways, review people!! It will only take a few minutes, and it really inspires me to write longer chapters!!! - Sam**


	7. Confessions

**A/N: Ello! This chapter is mostly Jarekand Shannon. Bet you're all just dying to know what's going on with everything, so here we go! - Sam**

**Confessions**

Jarek looked around quickly, and next thing I know he's in my face. "Are you fucking insane?" he asked, pissed. _It's possible. I mean, maybe all this stuff is just in my head._

"No." I mumbled.

He backed away and ran is hand through his hair. _Huh...he's not bad looking..._I shook away the thought. I should be thinking about Henry, he loves me. Jarek can barely tolerate me. "You sound insane, asking for something as crazy as that." he muttered. Is he talking to me or himself?

"It's only an emergency thing. I don't **want** to die. I'm just saying if it has to be done..." I trailed, shivering at the thought.

"I would find some other way, Shannon. I can't kill you." he told me, before looking around once again. "This way." he said, leading me back to my room.

"Why can't you kill me?" I asked, curiously. _I mean he hates me enough..._

"That would be suicide. If I kill you, that would guaranteemyself a death wish. If not by David, by Henry." he reasoned.

I didn't mean to be, but I was sad about this. He couldn't kill me not because he didn't want to kill me, but because that would end his existence. Oh, and he noticed my sadness. "Are you sad about that?" he asked, incredulously.

I nodded. "A bit." I said, softly.

He stopped right in front of my door. "What did you expect me to say?" he asked, his eyes staring into my soul. I was speechless, so I just shrugged. He gently moved the hair out of my face, "That I couldn't kill you because just the thought of it killed me? Or that without you, I would be nothing?" he asked, softly. I blinked, completely shocked at what Jarek just said. He smirked. "Chill out, Shannon. Seriously, it's me. Did you really think I would be the one to say something like that?" he asked, then shook his head. "That would be Henry." he added. _So he just made all that up? More importantly...why does that hurt?_

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, I guess I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight, Jarek." I said, going inside the room.

"Sir Jarek." he reminded me. I just smiled and got in bed.

The whole two hours I had to sleep, I never slept. At all. I just had to think everything over that had happened this morning.

1. Henry loves me.

2. Henry and I kissed.

3. David almost hurt me.

4. Jarek saved me.

5. I could have sworn Jarek was being serious, but he was kidding about that....and I was even more disappointed than I originally was.

I rubbed my temples. That's a lot to happen in such a short amount of time.

"Did you get my water?" Sophie asked.

I looked at her. _She so started all this with her stupid need for water. _"Yeah, it's over there." I said, pointing to the little dresser. Sophie went to go get her water, as Midnight and Carrie woke up.

"Hey, you're up before us." Midnight commented.

"For once." Carrie added.

I smiled. "I'll tell you why at our break." They nodded, and got ready for work. That's when I noticed Midnight's stomach. "Wow, Midnight. You're starting to show." I said, smiling.

She put her hand on her stomach. "I know, soon they'll have to give me a maternity leave." she joked. _Hahah yeah right._

We all giggled and got ready. Lance entered, smiling at Midnight. _I think that's the first time I have ever seen him smile. _"Excited?" he asked.

She was in thought. "More nervous, actually." she admitted. _I don't blame her. Who knows what could happen to her poor little baby..._

He nodded is head in understandment. "Well, let's go. David wants to speak to you about the baby, then you'll be going to work." he told her.

I gave her a hug. "Good luck." I wished her. David is scary!

Henry and Jarek came in together. _Hey._

Henry smiled at me, which Carrie just so happened to notice. _You're going to blow your cover. Not that Carrie will do anything._

He looked at Carrie, and she was looking between Henry and I. "Later." I said to her. She nodded, and left with Henry, without another word.

"Do I want to know?" Jarek asked, leading Sophie and I out the door.

"Nope." I replied.

* * *

It's nap time, and I'm by myself...again. _Gosh, nap time is stupid._

It was so quiet, I jumped when Jarek opened the door. "Sorry to scare you, but I brought you lunch." he told me. My stomach growled in response, making him laugh.

"Thanks, couldn't have better timing." I told him, taking a bite of my sandwich. He was watching my every move, and it was starting to weird me out.

"You're eyes are pretty. Does that come with being a vampire?" I asked, so I wouldn't feel the need to squirm at his intense stare.

He looked away. "No. My father has the same eyes as me. I guess I just got lucky." he said, smiling slightly. _Omg, I can't believe I completely forgot that he was at one time human and had a family. _

"Is it hard?" I asked, putting my sandwich. Talking to Jarek is more important than food at this moment.

"Is what hard?" he asked, sounding off.

"You had a family at one time." I reminded him.

He was in thought. Just when I thought he was never going to answer me, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't made the choices I had..." he trailed.

"I think about that too." I said, softly. _What if I hadn't answered the door? What if I had chosen to stay with the nuns for a while? Would I still be here, or would I be free?_

He shook away bad thoughts. "To answer your question...it is difficult to just not look back." he told me. He smiled. "I had a great family. Two, loving parents, a beautiful little sister." he said, wistfully.

"That sounds nice." I said, trying to picture a family that looked like Jarek. And I could. His mother, tall and beautiful, his little sister just like her. Jarekand his father, both of them having beautiful green eyes. In the picture, they were all smiling, and happy. Not knowing that one of them would be gone...

"What about you? Do you miss your family?" he asked.

"Well... sometimes I miss my parents. They died when I was ten." I said, quietly.

Regret was one Jarek's face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." he apologized.

I smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. It was a car crash, and I had no other family. So I was in an orphanage for a while. But it wasn't that bad. I mean, I had my best friend Britt who became my sister at heart." I told him. "We use to joke around about switching hair and...just silly stuff." I said, smiling at the memory.

Jarek smiled too. "That sounds nice." he said, quoting me. It was silent.

"I can't help but wonder... what she thinks about me not being there, if she's okay." I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"She thinks you're dead." he said, quietly.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. _Oh no..._

He looked at me and sighed. "It's what happens once David collects. Or a new vampire is created. All family and friends are lead to believe you're dead, so no questions will be asked." he explained. Really, I shouldn't have been so surprised at this information.

I nodded. "Makes sense. Britt would be tearing up the town for an explanation." I said, starting to cry at the thought of her. _I miss her so much!_

Jarek's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." he said, softly.

I wiped my eyes. "Why do you care? You hate me." I said, trying to stop crying. _No need to show my weakness. I'll cry later for Britt. And for Jarek's family._

He sighed. "I don't hate you. I hate myself." he admitted. I looked at Jarek through watery eyes. _Why would he hate himself?_

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Why?" I asked, trying to breathe steadily.

He stared at me, and wiped away a tear I missed. "Many reasons." he said, smiling slightly. _I'm so confused._

"Explain them to me." I suggested, not wanting to cry anymore.

Seeing I wasn't crying anymore, he backed away a little. "Well, there's my stupid choice making. The fact that I just hurt everyone around me, especially those I care about..." he trailed.

"Well, you haven't hurt me." I told him.

He smirked. "Did I say you were someone I cared about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't have to, it was implied. I mean how many other people know all this. If you didn't care about me, then why would you be telling me all this?" I pointed out. _Which is true._

He looked confused. "I don't know. I suppose it's because I just don't want you to cry." he admitted. _Excuse!_

"Well if you didn't care about me, then why not let me cry?" I asked, being persistent. He started to squirm a bit. _This is getting interesting..._

"Because I just don't like girls crying in general." he stated. _Makes sense._

I smiled. "Admit it, we're frenemies!" I exclaimed. That and nothing more...because I mean, Henry loves me.

"What the hell is a frenemy?" Jarek asked.

"A friend. And an enemy. We tell each other things, but we also argue like nobody's business." I explained.

He smiled. "Okay, we'll be frenemiesthen." he laughed. I laughed with him, and then it was silent.

"Did you notice that we jump all around in our conversation?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Maybe that's just how frenemies roll." he joked. _This is the Jarek I like. The one who makes me smile._

"Well, we've gone in a full circle. So...to keep away from touchy topics, let's just ask random basic questions to make conversation." I suggested.

"Or we can tell our long stories." he suggested. _I guess he wants to talk about touchy subjects...I'll bite. I mean, Jarek is never really open._

I sighed. "You already basically know mine. Except for the fact that Britt is probably out of home and back in a shelter because I helped her pay the bills." I told him. Then smiled. "You're turn." I said, happily. "You said you lived in a condo with Henry in Derry, New Hampshire." I added.

He smiled. "You remembered." he stated.

I shrugged. "I like knowing things." I admitted. It was silent for a minute before he went on with his story.

"Well, Henry and I were good friends through high school and college. We had graduated, and wanted to live on our own, away from our parents. Henry and I were wild, crazy, typical twenty-two year olds. All we wanted was a good time, and never stopped to think." he said, shaking his head. "I didn't talk to my family much, just took them for granted. I thought I'd always be able to rely on them. But...one night, I made one stupid choice and decided to become a vampire, live forever. Not realizing that I'd live forever, alone." he said, softly. "I ended up here, Henry also making the same stupid choice, so he was with me. David told us how things work, we observed, and a year or so later we started working here. Occasionally we get a day off, but there's not much to do. Except go shopping. Which gets old." he went on.

I felt unshed tears in my eyes. _Poor guy...no wonder he is the way he is. _"What happened to your family?" I asked, quietly.

"They got a message I was dead, and some money for compensation. There was also an urn with ashes that were supposedly from my body." he told me. _Should have guessed that._

I put my hand over my mouth. "You're poor family..." I trailed.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I check on them, every once in a while. On the days I get to leave, I go spy on my little sister. Of course now, she's not so little anymore. She's forty nine, has a good husband and three kids of her own." he told me. _Omg, then this happened a while ago. How old is Jarek then? How old is he really? I mean, not that it matters..._

"Wow. What about your parents?" I asked.

He looked down. "They're dead." he said. _Oh. _He shook his head. "Enough confessions. The safe, basic questions sound nice." he added. _I get it, no more touchy stuff. You've had enough confessing today to last you a lifetime._

"Yeah...." I trailed, taking in all this new information on Jarek. "What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Green." he said, without hesitation.

"Why green?" I asked.

He smiled a little. "It resembles life." he replied. _Well that makes sense considering grass, trees, plants, etc._

"My favorite color is yellow." I told him. "It doesn't really resemble anything, I just love it." I added.

He shook his head. "No, yellow resembles light." he corrected. He looked me over. "It fits you. You have one of those bright personalities." he added. _A compliment? Huh, I'll take it!_

"Thank you. Now when is your birthday?" I asked.

"May 17th. Why?" he asked, confused. I sighed. _Random questions, duhhh!_

"I'm throwing you a birthday party, that's why." I said, sarcastically.

He laughed. "Okay, these questions are stupid. Let's just not talk." he suggested. _Aww they were kinda fun!_

"Well then what are we going to do?" I asked, confused. _I mean, the kids are napping..._

He looked around the room. "Well I'm not sure what you are going to do, but I'm going to...play guitar." he said, getting up to get the guitar near the 'dance carpet'.

He played a beautiful melody, and I was quiet. Just listening to him play made me forget about my problems. "Never knew you could play the guitar." I said, listening to him play still.

"Not many people do." he said, not stopping to have conversation. _Like he said earlier, he doesn't want to talk._

I'm not sure how much time passed by, but soon enough Jarek stopped playing. We promised to keep what we talked about a secret (for the best, considering Henry) and I decided I won't even tell the girls.

I want to keep this all to myself. _And I don't know why..._

I know why I can't tell Henry I love him back, why I can't think of him other than a friend....

"Oh no." I whispered, aloud.

I'm falling for Jarek.

_Of all people...._

I put my head in my hands. "I'm so screwed."

**A/N: Who sees a love triangle? I DO!!!!!! Anyways, review and tell me what you think!!!! Thanks for reading!!! - Sam**


	8. Be Careful

**A/N: Hey guys!! I meant to update this sooner, but I've had other stories on my mind! Sorry for the wait! - Sam**

**Be Careful**

It's been weeks since I've realized my feelings for Jarek. I'm careful to make sure he doesn't know I have them, but that doesn't erase them. It just puts them on hold as I learn more about him and then come back full force when I'm alone.

Also, I feel like shit because Henry is sneaking around to see me. For instance, at night, he comes in to talk to me until I fall asleep. Or he'll delay taking Carrie someplace because Jarek 'isn't here' yet to see my longer. When it's pretty clear Jarek is just coming late just for Henry. Which makes me feel even worse, because Jarek obviously will never feel the same way **and** Henry is bending rules and taking big chances.

To top it off, I'm keeping my whole frenemy relationship with Jarek a complete secret from the girls! I don't mean to, but whenever I go to talk about it, I just stop and switch to something simple like asking them what I should do with the vampire children. So now only am I feeling guilty for having feelings for Jarek when I should have them for the man breaking a million rules for me, but I also feel guilty for keeping it from my friends.

That's a lot of guilt to hide. _Yet I do it because if I tell them, that could just make things worse... _"SHANNON!" Carrie shout in my ear.

I jumped and fell off the bed. It was morning time and we were waiting for our escorts, who for some reason, were late. But now, I got to wait on the floor. "Was that really necessary, Carrie?"

"Well, she did say your name nicely five times before she yelled in your ear." Midnight justified. "What's wrong? What were you thinking about?"

I bit my lip as I debated if I should tell her about my predicament. Midnight is probably the most understanding person, so why not? _Not the Jarek part, though. That's just foolish on my part... _"Well, I-" I started, just as the boys came in. "I'll tell you later." I told Midnight, not thinking about any of my problems. Instead, I thought about lunch. _I'm hungry..._

"Did you guys eat breakfast?" Henry asked, obviously hearing my thought.

"We never eat breakfast." Carrie stated, giving Henry a weird look.

"Right." he muttered. _It's okay, thanks for trying. _He smiled at me before leaving with Carrie.

Midnight and Lance went off, smiling and chatting away, which left Jarek, Sophie and I in the room. Jarek held the door open. "Ladies first."

I smiled and took Sophie's hand and walked out the door aware that today was going to be another long day.

* * *

Nap time is now my favorite part of the day. It's the one time in the day I get to talk to Jarek, alone. Well, we're not exactly alone, considering the sleeping children right there and everything. It's like we're alone, though, because we have a good three hours to talk. Sometimes Jarek will even play a quiet melody the guitar.

We haven't really approached a serious talk since the first day. Mostly we talk about things we enjoy doing, little things that annoy us, what we had planned originally before our lives changed. At nap time, he's all smiles when normally he looks all business like.

Which is why I was surprised to see the serious Jarek in front of me, when it's clearly nap-time. "What's wrong?" I asked, before starting to clean up after the lunch mess.

Jarek started helping me out. "Nothing yet." he answered. Yet? As in, he's anticipating something bad happening?

"Then why do you look so deep in thought?"

He looked at me curiously. "You're more perceptive than I thought." he stated. _Way to avoid the question..._

"Thanks, now tell me what's going on." I demanded. He covered up a laugh with a cough. "What's funny?" I whined. _I don't understand!_

Jarek shook his head. "You just...look cute when you're trying to be all bossy." he commented. My eyes widened. _He thinks I'm cute?? _"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Uhh no reason." I said, handing him all the dishes.

He looked like he wanted to question me, but he didn't. Instead, he took the dishes. I waited for him to return, but surprisingly, he didn't show up for the rest of nap-time. As a matter of fact, he didn't show up at all. However, a guy who looked similar to David did.

"Hello, Shannon. My name is Richard, I'm Anne's older brother and Shane and Ericka's father." he explained. _Ohhhh._

"Well....I'm just Shannon." _Yeah, I'm smooth._

Richard chuckled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Shannon. My kids and sister have said wonderful things about you." he told me. _Really?!_

I looked at the kids, who were staring at me with admiration. "You kids are so sweet." I said, giving them a hug. "But I'm hungry and tired. So, you guys have to go with Richard. I'll see you all tomorrow. Well, except you Sophie. Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

The kids giggled and hugged me. Except Sophie, she stood back because she knew if she wanted a hug she could ask at anytime of day or night. Richard chuckled. "Alright, kids. Let's go." he ordered. They immediately let go and walked out the door. Richard looked back at me. "Jarek said to tell you, and I quote, 'I'll be there soon. Don't do anything stupid.' I suggest you do as he asks and stay here. Jarek is really looking out for your best interest." he told me, and then he was gone. _Weird._

Regardless, I listened and stay put with Sophie until Jarek came to get us. He looked pleasantly surprised. "You listened." he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a miracle, Jarek. I am capable of doing the right thing every once in awhile." Jarek just laughed, creating butterflies in my stomach. _He really does have a beautiful laugh..._

When we got to our room, Sophie ran inside where Carrie already was. I was about to go in too, when Jarek grabbed my wrist. I stopped dead in my tracks. _He's touching me. _"Shannon, look at me." he ordered, and without hesitation, I obeyed. His beautiful green eyes searched mine for a moment, before he spoke again. "Be careful." he warned. The words themselves made me want to laugh. I mean, I'm a slave to an evil, scary vampire, I always have to be careful. But...this was serious Jarek. _He's expecting something...._

"If you want to be helpful, you could tell me what I need to be careful of." I said, quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Everyone." he said, and next thing I know, he's gone. Everyone? _That doesn't help...._

The girls and I ate without Midnight, who didn't show up until a long time afterward. "Where have you been?" Carried snapped.

Midnight pointed to her now huge belly. "Ultrasound." she explained. We all went 'ohhhhh'. "Now, Shannon, what were you going to tell me this morning?" she asked.

_"Be careful." _said Jarek's voice in my head. _I can trust them. I'm just being paranoid. _

So, after Sophie fell asleep, I told Carrie and Midnight about how Henry said he loved me, how he sneaks it, etc. Midnight was happy for me but Carrie seemed bitter. "So you and him are together?" Carrie asked.

I got uncomfortable. "Not quite." I said, softly. _Yeah, I'm in love with his best friend._

I gasped. Did I really just say I love Jarek in my head? _Dammit!_

"What?" Midnight asked, curiously.

"I just realized how bad this situation could get. That's all. Mixed signals and all that." I lied. Midnight and Carrie both believed me, and I sighed in relief. Talking about Henry is, believe it or not, easier. I can't even **imagine** trying to explain our relationship to the girls.

That night I went to bed and I couldn't help but replay Jarek's warning in my head. Something didn't feel right and danger lies ahead. As I fell asleep I heard one more time...

_'Be Careful.'_

I wish I had listened.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter XD Review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	9. Betrayed

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!! I truly am!!! I have a lot of things going on, and I'm trying to juggle it all around! Regardless, it's here now!! Please enjoy!! - Sam**

**Betrayed**

I was shaken awake. It took me a minute for my eyes to focus and when they did, I was scared. The person shaking me was Jarek and he was livid. "What did you do?! Who did you tell?!" He roared.

"Stop yelling at me!" I shrieked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jarek had both of my shoulders and he lifted me up so my face was centimeters away from his. "Who did you tell about you and Henry?" He asked, dangerously.

My eyes widened. _Henry.... _"What's happening?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Shannon, answer my damn question. I don't have a lot of patience." He said, his voice urgent.

I tried to focus on remembering his original question. "Uhh... I might have said something to Carrie and Midnight...." I mumbled.

I was instantly dropped and Jarek punched a hole in the wall. _This is bad...._ "Tell me what's going on!" I ordered.

His back was turned to me, but he looked over his shoulder and gave me an icy glare. "My best friend is about to be fired and killed for pursuing his boss's soon-to-be wife, after he was warned."

I froze. "H-How did D-David find out?"

Jarek was walking towards the door, and this time when he answered, he didn't look at me. "Because you didn't listen when I told you to be careful, and trusted the wrong people. Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to save."

I stood, unmoving. I don't know how much time passed, but I only snapped out of this little trance when Carrie and Midnight walked in. I looked up, emotionless. "Which one of you was it?" I asked.

Carrie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Shannon?"

My anger rose. "Which one of you spilled what I told you last night?!" I snapped.

"Shannon, we would never do that. To you or Henry. Right, Midnight?" Carrie asked. In return, we got silence. "....Midnight?"

Midnight was looking down at the ground, refusing to look at either of us. My anger rose and I walked towards her. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who told David what I said last night?" I growled.

She remained silent and I barely noticed her nod her head. "Why?! Why the fuck would you do that?! I **trusted** you! And what do you do? You go and get Henry killed all for what Midnight?!" I shouted at her. "ANSWER ME!"

"Henry's going to be killed?!" Carried cried out.

Midnight's ice blue eyes locked with mine. The kindness, the warmth that use to be there no longer existed. "It's my job, my real job. I'm not who you think I am. Not at all." She said with no emotion.

"It's your job to--" Carrie started, before I cut her off.

"No, let her explain. I'd just **love **to hear how our roommate would betray the only people on her side in this horrible place." I replied, bitterly. Carrie stood by my side with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Midnight. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was silently screaming profanities at Midnight, hell, so was I.

Midnight's expression remained the same. "I arrived here thirty years ago, at age ten. After two years of being here, I was chosen as Lance's mate. I was turned into a vampire, just around the time that there was wind of people going against Sir David. So, I got the job of being a spy. I've been doing it ever since. I play the part of human, befriend them, make them trust me, so I can get any information that would go against Sir David and I report my finds." She explained.

I was speechless as I took in all this. _I've never felt so betrayed in my whole life...._

"So let me get this straight... Everything you ever told us was a lie. You weren't knocked up by some boyfriend at age twelve for being stupid. You got knocked up by you're vampire boyfriend---" Carrie started.

"Husband." Midnight corrected.

"Whatever at age forty and used some sad pity story to get us to feel bad for you and think of you as innocent. Then you act like some sweet, kind, innocent girl while really you're just waiting for us to tell you something you can use to get one of the vampires you work with killed." Carrie finished. _Yeah and the worst part is we fell for it._

"I wasn't trying to get Henry killed. It's his own fault for not being able to control himself. He was even warned to stay away from Shannon." Midnight replied, not caring. _You little--_

"That's it." Carried said, rolling up her sleeves. "Come over here you fucking bitch. I'm way overdue on beating the shit out of you!"

Before she could walk towards Midnight I grabbed her wrist. "No, don't. Midnight isn't even worth your time. She's just a low life with no heart." I said, my voice cold.

Midnight's pupils turned into slits. "Say what you want about me, but I was just doing what both of you would have done if you were in my position."

I laughed without humor. "That's where you're wrong. I would never betray people who trusted me just to save my own ass. I would have plotted and found some other way around it."

She laughed without humor. "You say that, but when it's your family on the line, you would chose something different." Then she was gone and I can't say I was sad to see her go.

Carrie and I stood in silence for a moment. It was so quiet I looked over and saw Carrie with tears in her eyes. "Oh Carrie..." I said, reaching towards her.

She took the embrace and held on to me tightly. "Is he really going to die?"

"Not if Jarek can fix it."

With perfect timing, Jarek walked in. "Midnight was the--" I started.

"I know. Now pack your bags, we don't have much time." He ordered.

Carrie and I exchanged a look and did what Jarek told us to do. Once we were finished he said, "Follow me. Stay close and be quiet."

That's exactly what we did. After lots of twists and turns we came to a room with another door on the back, light shining from it. _Light...I haven't seen light for so long..._

The most surprising thing was who was waiting there. There was Richard, Sophie and... "Henry!" I exclaimed in shock. _You're alive!! I didn't kill you!_

He frowned. "Of course you didn't kill me." He said, before glancing at Jarek. "It wouldn't have been your fault if I died, no matter what anyone says."

I shook my head. "No I--"

"It would be Midnight's and David's." Carrie supplied. Henry nodded his head in agreement.

I looked at Jarek and he looked down. "They're right. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I didn't think we were prepared for the attack just yet, but Richard seems to think we can do it. Not that it excuses me behavior." He explained. _Wait, attack? On who?_

"I'll explain it in the car." Henry said, answering my thoughts.

"Explain what?" Sophie asked, confused. I picked her up. "I don't know, but we'll find out when we get in the car." I told her, softly.

"Car? As in we're making a prison break?" Carrie said, with hope.

Henry smiled at her. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

I looked at Richard and my eyes widened. "Wait...shouldn't we not be saying this in front of David's **brother**?"

Richard chuckled. "David and I don't see eye to eye on many things. His time is over. More will be explained once you are within a safe distance from here. Have a good trip, and I'll see you when this is all over." He gave me a smile and left.

"I'm down. Let's get outta here!" Carrie exclaimed, picking up her bag and heading towards the door with light coming from it. Henry took my bag and followed. I put Sophie down and she ran with them, leaving Jarek and I alone.

"I'm sorry about flipping out on you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, his voice so gentle it was hard to believe it was the same guy shaking me awake this morning.

I shook my head. "I'm okay, frenemy."

That earned me a smile. But it quickly faded. "You're going to be away for awhile, until I clear up this whole thing. I'll stop by once within a couple weeks to pick up Henry. After that.... the future is unknown."

This was my chance. To tell him that I love him, not Henry. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. _Great now my own body is against me..._

Jarek looked over at a sound a couldn't hear and turned back to me. "You have to go. Now." He stated. He took my arm and dragged me to the door. He hugged me so tight it felt as though his life depended on it. "Please be careful." Jarek whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and we said our goodbyes. I walked towards the car and got in the front seat. Henry was driving, Carrie and Sophie were in the back. "Ready to leave?" He asked me.

I looked over at where Jarek stood and stared longingly. "Yes." I answered, meaning exactly the opposite.

**A/N: That's all for now!! Please review and let me know what you think! - Sam**


	10. Freedom

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for not updating more often. I have limited computer time and it's hard to balance things. No excuses though haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! - Sam**

**Freedom**

Henry explained everything to me. David was hated by a lot of people, but a lot of people also worshipped him. Anyone who went against him, David killed off. Anyone David just didn't like, he killed off. So they started forming this group to rebel, to kind of overthrow him and anyone who followed him. They had underground meetings, gathering people slowly, creating a plan to attack. Of course, it took time, but with the help of Richard things have been moving at a quicker pace. Richard doesn't like the way David handles things, he wants a better example for his kids and sister, so once they destroy David, he'll take charge and fix everything David has messed up.

Of course, that would involve killing him first. And anyone involved could die if they're caught. It's a tricky operation, but it has to be done, for everyone's freedom. Including my own. Carrie, Sophie and I won't be completely free until that time comes...

Which is why we've been currently residing in Henry's getaway home. He couldn't take us to his real house, because David probably had people searching for him there, so we were at this small house he use to come to when he was human as a getaway. David doesn't know about it, so we're safe.

Carrie walked in, wearing a bikini. "Come on, Shannon, no moping today! Come out in the sun, get a tan, like me!" She exclaimed, happier than I've ever seen her.

"I'm not moping." I said, but even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

She sighed and sat next to me. "Yes you are. Now Henry is out grocery shopping and Sophie is taking a nap. Fess up."

I bit my lip, contemplating on what to say. _Well...it couldn't hurt..._ I took a deep breath. "I have a problem."

"Aside from being a runaway from an evil vampire freak who wants to marry you?"

I slightly smiled. "Yes, aside from that."

"Alright, lay it on me." She said, leaning back, while still paying attention.

"Well... you know how Henry said he loves me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

I took another deep breath. "I don't love him." I confessed.

Carrie looked confused. "You don't?" _Wow...I can hear the relief...she's happy I don't love Henry..._

I shook my head. "But you do, don't you?"

Her jaw dropped and she stared at me. "W-What?"

I smiled. "I see the way you look at him. I just can't believe he hasn't heard about it. You must be really good at keeping his thoughts in check."

She blushed, a dead giveaway that I was correct. "You won't think about it, will you? How embarrassing is it that he loves you, while I love him?"

I sighed. "I don't think he loves me. I think he thinks he loves me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

I sighed again at having to explain myself. "He thinks I return his feelings. I seemed interested in him, hell I was interested in him. So he thinks he loves me, because he really just wants to be loved. But he doesn't love the real me, because he doesn't even know who I really am." I explained.

"Well who does know?"

I contemplated telling her, but Henry came in, arms full of groceries. "Hey, girls. Where's the little one?"

"Napping." I answered. _All the fun in the sun tires her out._

"Here, I'll help you with those." Carrie offered, trying to get him out of the room so I can take control of my thoughts.

"Sure." He said, happily. The two of them went into the kitchen and instead of trying to not think about Jarek... I sang a song about him.

_"I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs"_

As I sang this, I wasn't sure of the meaning. Until...

_"And I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

The chorus of this song, was Jarek. All the little things I learned about him and the honest to God truth.

_"He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"_

The more I sang, the more I realized how much this song meant to me.

_"I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

I finished and sighed, longing to see Jarek, to tell him how I feel. I don't like keeping everything inside.

"So...do you love him?" Henry asked from the doorway. Next to him was Carrie who mouthed, "_Sorry"_. Epic fail for the distraction there, buddy!

"Uh, who?" I asked, my face heating up at being caught singing that song, feeling so much...and none of it being for him.

Henry's eyes pierced mine. "Jarek. Do you love Jarek?"

"No." I answered, automatically. Then realization hit me after what I just sang... "I mean, yes!"

Hurt was written all over Henry's face, and I knew it was too late. "No... you do love him." He said, softly. Carrie rubbed his back, soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I tried to make it go away, I really did." I said, honestly. It's true, I didn't want to love him, I tried very hard not to. _But you can't help what the heart wants..._

"And...you don't really know her, Henry. You just hear some of her thoughts, had some conversations about things that don't really matter to her. She doesn't know anything about you except what involves Jarek. Maybe...maybe you don't love her either." Carrie said, taking our previous conversation and putting it to good use.

"But I have feelings-"

"That could be misplaced." I finished, giving a meaningful look to Carrie.

Confusion was the next emotion to play across his face. So not only did I hurt him, but I confused him too. _Well I can't do anything right..._

"Yes you can." He said, quietly, before looking at me. "For Jarek."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah...what do you mean?" Carried added.

"Jarek has been alone for far too long... You can fix that."

My spirits lifted. "Really? You think so?"

He nodded. "I won't like it that much...but yeah. I do. And tomorrow will be the perfect time to find out."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, confused once again.

"Jarek's coming to pick me up for the battle."

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner! Please review and tell me what you think! - Sam**


	11. Let There Be Blood

**A/N: It's been over a year, I know, I'm awful. A lot has gone on with my personal life! Parents got a divorce, moved in with my dad, happy family now! But new job and new school and let's just say its been hectic :) Good news is I reread this story, had some time before work and was inspired to write the next chapter! Luckily I wrote down some stuff for it in an old notebook which I KEPT so yay! Please, enjoy! - Sam**

**Let There Be Blood**

I tried not to breath too loudly or squirm, but Carrie's foot was in my stomach. I couldn't move it without making noise so I had to suck it up and deal with the pain. Let me be the first to tell you, stowing away in the trunk is very difficult. What is even more difficult is trying to somehow block your thoughts from a mind reader. I have to say either Henry knows we are stowing away to the battle, or he's just not tuning in. Either way, so far, so good on operation: get to the battle to somehow help!

Of course, we wouldn't have to be sneaking there if things had gone differently when Jarek showed up...

_"Jarek! You're here and alive!" I exclaimed, running to give him a big hug._

_He laughed softly. "Of course I'm alive. I have to be to argue with my frenemy."_

_Henry watched, arms crossed in the doorway and Carrie stood beside him. "How long are you here until?" She asked._

_"Only until tomorrow. Then I'm taking Henry and we're going to fight. I'm not sure how long it'll take, if all goes right, this should be over in a couple of days and we'll both be back." Jarek replied. "Right Henry?" Henry mumbled some sort of agreement, obviously taking note that I was still holding onto Jarek._

_Trying not to be rude, I let him go and smiled, "Carrie and I will help. Sophie is safe here and she knows how to take care of herself, even if it's just for a day. She's a strong little girl and we'll be back-"_

_"You're not coming." Jarek said with finality._

_"What? Of course we are!" Carrie exclaimed._

_"Yeah!" I added. "We can take care of the wounded and-"_

_"I said no!" Jarek said, raising his voice. "You two are staying here because if you go, chances are, you'll **become** the wounded. Or worse, dead. You're both staying here."_

_I turned to Henry with big eyes. Awful, I know, to use him but I had to, "Henry, please have him change his mind."_

_Henry didn't fall for it, he just shrugged. "You heard Jarek."_

So here we are, stowing away and going anyways. We carefully made the plan when Jarek and Henry were taking battle strategies alone. We say goodbye and pretend to go inside. Sophie distracts them so after they put some weapons in the trunk, we could sneak into it. Part once, complete.

Part two is once they come to get their weapons in the trunk, we surprise them. There won't be time to make a trip back to the house and they'll be forced to let us join. Chances are, we'll be told to stay in the car, but everyone knows we won't.

Part three is getting inside. We are only human and these are vampires fighting, so we won't truly be able to fight. We'll have weapons for self defense, but our goal is to get the other humans out and get the injured on our side out of the way so they aren't killed.

See, a three step plan, easy peasy, right?

The car stopped and I struggled to listen. All I could hear, aside from my own heartbeat, was mumbled voices, but I couldn't make out any words. Next thing I know, I see a bright light. Two heads move in front, one blocks the sun and I see Jarek and Henry, looking down on Carrie and I. Jarek looks pissed but Henry looks amused.

_Did we arrive early?_

"Nope." Henry smirked. "When we stopped talking, we heard heartbeats. Then I heard Carrie thinking on how to breath properly so she doesn't get caught."

I glared at her, took her foot out of my stomach and shoved it back so her leg would hit her chest. "Nice going, Carrie!"

Jarek helped me out of the trunk as Henry got Carrie. "You are incredibly stupid, you know that?" Jarek hissed. "What about Sophie? She's there all alone! Get in the back of the car, we're taking you guys back!"

"Jarek, I don't know if that's a good iea. We're ten minutes away from the Palace and we're on a tight schedule-" Henry started.

"Do you want them dead? Do you want Shannon dead?" Carrie looked down, offended she wasn't mentioned in Jarek's questioning.

Henry glared at Jarek. "I don't want either of them dead and neither do you or you wouldn't care. Don't turn this on me."

Before anyone could say anything more, Jarek's cell phone started buzzing. He checked it with a grim look. "They're ready and waiting our arrival, it's time. Guess you two got your wish, get in the car." Without questioning him, Carrie and I got to the back seat as quickly as we could. Henry got in the front seat and Jarek got in the drivers seat, then started driving. Henry was right, we were ten minutes away, because in exactly ten minutes we arrived.

Jarek and Henry got the weapons from the trunk and conceiled them, Carrie and I got out. "Telling you to stay put is probably pointless, so I'm just going to say this. Don't go in right away and when you do, sneak your way in. Try not to be seen because anyone on David's side will go right after you to use you as leverage, so keep a low profile." He said, all business. As he spoke, I realized that this might be the last time I get to see him. If I die or worse, if he dies in there, this is it.

As he turned to go, I grabbed his hand and turned him to me. I kissed him passionately, ignoring the fact that he didn't respond and when I pulled away, I looked into his beautiful eyes and said those three magical words, "I love you."

I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes, but the shock on his face was evident. He said nothing and Henry forcefully dragged him away. Whether it was because he was in a rush or because he was hurt from the sight of it all, perhaps a mixture of both, I don't know.

Carrie patted my back. "At least you got it out. I still haven't said a damn thing to Henry." I know it was suppose to be comforting, in some sort of twisted way, but it wasn't.

We did as Jarek instructed and I tried not to let the fact that he didn't kiss back bother me. It wasn't important, what was important was what was going on right now. Unable to take it anymore, Carrie and I followed where Jarek and Henry had gone. It was dark, so quietly and carefully, we walked in. We stayed to the walls and shadows, following the voices we heard echoing through the stone walls. We somehow ended up in the side wall of the courtroom, hidden behind a grated area, with a view on the courtroom.

Everything appeared to be like it would under David's rule. He was sitting on his throne, his brother and sister at his side as they had to be by being family. Richard's kids were not there, but there were plenty of other vampires, guards and innocents, watching around. In the middle, Henry was tied on the ground and Jarek stood tall and cold beside him. _What are they doing?_

I started listening in on the actual conversations as David said, "Kill him."

There was a moment of silence before Jarek said, "No."

"Excuse me? I order you to kill him." David roared.

"I shall repeat in case you didn't hear me, no." Jarek replied.

David stood up. "How dare you defy me? What gives you the right?"

"That'd be me." Richard said, stepping forward. "Not only have you been harsh, but you've been unnecessarily cruel. You've turned vampires you knew would regret it, you taken debts that should've been pardoned after so long, and you've treated those you've taken like shit along with your own employees. Even your family. You're cruel, harsh and just pure evil. This stops, here, now." He said, taking out a sword and thus beginning the bloody battle.

"Fine, let there be blood!" David said, taking his own sword out and making a move against his brother. The guards took out their swords as well, Henry with ease got out of his restraints and went back to back with Jarek as majority of the guards came after them. The every day people pulled out conceiled weapons and began to fight, helping Jarek and Henry.

Carrie and I didn't stay too long to watch. It took awhile, but eventually we found the cells full of humans. The boys we found first and we had them follow us. For a moment, we were lost when bumped into Anne. The poor little girl was shaken up, blood on her shirt. "I killed someone." She cried, hugging my leg.

"Shh, it's okay, they were going to hurt you, right?" I asked softly. She nodded. "Okay well we'll get you out of here so that doesn't happen, okay? You won't get killed and no one will kill you. But first you have to help me find the other humans and your cousins." Again she nodded and she lead us to the others.

Once we got everyone out, Anne, Ericka and Shane were leading the way to the exit, when someone stepped in the way. Her stomach was even bigger than the last time I saw her and she looked crueler than I remembered. Whether it's because of the blood in her clothes or the cold look in her eyes, Midnight stood before us, and I highly doubt she plans to let us pass.

**A/N: That's where I'm leaving you for now! Please review! It can be angry at my for not updating, death threats, whatever! But along with it tell me what you think of the chapter, there's probably about two or so left in the story! And its your reviews that keep me writing :) Thank you! - Sam**


	12. The Battle's Cry

**A/N: Again, I know its been awhile...my bad. Not as long as last time though so be happy! This is the second to last you for all of you who have followed through the entire story thus far :) Enjoy! - Sam**

**The Battle's Cry**

Shane was surprisingly the first to move, but his move was very slight. I only noticed because he was beside me and I could feel him take out a stake I didn't even know he carried. Midnight didn't notice though. She didn't notice him take it out or slip it into Carrie's hand that was behind her back, she was too busy glaring at me.

"It's all your fault this war is happening you know." Midnight said, her voice sounding cold and distant. "You lead on Henry when you were promised to David."

Before I could speak, Carrie stepped forward. "No, it's not her fault. It's David's for being a sick fuck. This was bound to happen."

Midnight bared her fangs. "I never liked you Carrie. I'm not going to start now unless you move away from Shannon."

Carrie didn't give two shits about Midnights feelings toward her. "Shannon, go lead the others out. I'll take care of this bitch." She lunged forward, stake in hand and stabbed Midnight in the arm.

"You heard her, lets go!" I said, making everyone move as quickly as possible. I stood where I was to make sure everyone got out. Midnight threw Carrie into the other room and followed without a glance behind. _People first, save Carrie once I'm done._

Easier said than done. It took a lot for me to follow the last human boy along the walls. When we were all outside, I went to the three little vampire children. "I have to go back and help Carrie. Keep walking, follow the road, don't turn anywhere. We'll come get you all when the fighting is done and bring you to your families."

There were many breaths of relief and a couple whoops, but I had to leave that relief and head back towards the fighting. Screams, the sounds of swords clashing and the smell of blood was everywhere. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it on the way out but I was also unnerved by how aware I was on the way in.

_So many people dying...and one of them could be Jarek..._

I ran in and took a stake out of a dead vampire on the ground. Which side he was on didn't matter to me, it was the weapon I needed. I went into the throne room and looked around. David and Richard were still battling it out, tied from the looks of it, and Carrie was fighting off those attacking her. She was doing great, fighting beside Henry actually, but Midnight was no where in sight.

Neither was Jarek though.

I looked for him, stake clutched at my side, a bit paralyzed with fear. I had never been expose to violence like this, not even on television. The sound of Jarek's voice should have been a relief, coming from the right of me, but the tone was that of a warning. I couldn't hear the words over the shouts of the battle when I felt someone knock into me, I figured it out.

I dropped my stake on the impact and crawled to get it. The male vampire grabbed my leg and dragged me away from it before I could grab it. I turned and tried to kick him but it didn't work. I didn't have to be scared long, though, because Jarek came up behind him and twisted the guys head right off. I know I should've been terrified but I felt more...at awe.

Jarek saved me.

He pulled me up. "What did I say about steering clear of the battle?" He yelled in my ear so I could hear. Well I think. Maybe he just likes to yell.

"Probably not to!" I shouted in response. There was no more time for talk after that because in moments we were surrounded.

Jarek pulled out a few stakes and handed me some. "Kill whoever comes close to you!" He said, putting his back to mine. For a moment, no one moved, and when they did most of them came to attack me. Jarek grabbed me and did a one eighty, so he was facing them. With the sounds of war right behind me, I dared not look. I focused on the ones that were coming to me.

Before I could even begin to process what was happening, instinct took in. This time, my flight or fight instincts took the latter and I stabbed the first vampire I could in the chest as hard as I could. As he fell, I oddly didn't feel guilty.

_Kill or be killed..._

Suddenly the war looked less grim as everything went into perspective. The people who were dying had chosen their side and therefore chosen their fate. If I did not kill, if I let myself feel bad for these people, they wouldn't do me the same favor. These people also helped hold me and everyone else I just saved hostage by not doing anything to help. They deserved this.

"Duck!" Jarek shouted and I did so, picking up the stake I had dropped earlier. As Jarek killed enemies at my back, when one lunged for his I went under Jarek's legs and jumped up in time to stab him first. Many more came after that, it seemed there was an endless amount of them. I got cut here and there when I was outmatched, but Jarek always had my back, so nothing seriously got me. The battle went on until the clinging of a sword hit the ground and a man hollored, "Hault!"

People from both sides stopped and looked up to where David and Richard were. David had his sword at Richard's throat, Richard's sword on the ground being the clang we heard. _No..._

"Feast your eyes on what's before you, everyone. Those who sided with my traitor brother on this day will be forgiven if they pledge alliance to me now. Those who don't will be killed." Or we'll all just be killed. "I want one of you to give me the stake in which I'll kill your rebellion's leader. So who will it be?"

No one said a word. I looked around and I saw men and woman alike, scared. Those on our side seemed unsure of what to do, surely they knew we were all goners if nothing was done, but what could we do? Richard had lost the battle.

A sharp movement caught my eye and I looked over. Carrie was standing closer to me than to Henry, waving her hand rapidly. No one else noticed, they were all looking at David who was letting the silence go on to stir fear within us all, but I was looking because I was looking for a way. I met Carrie's eyes and saw she found one. She looked away and at Henry. For a moment, I was confused. Did she want me to think of her love for him or something?

I felt stupid for even wondering about that when right there, by Henry's feet, lay a bow. Henry had no stake, but there was still one in my hand. _Brilliant...HENRY! HENRY! HENRY! HENRY! HENRY! HENRY!_

He looked over at once, alarm in his eyes. _Just wanted your attention. When David speaks again and you think its a good time, kick the bow towards me._

He gave one nod and looked back at the scene. I felt wicked uneasy at this whole entire plan. It could work, maybe, but it was a one shot deal that would make things a lot worse if it failed. I looked around as everyone else began to feel uneasy and shift uncomfortably.

"What? No one wants to step up to the plate?" David's eyes scanned among us, his smirk getting wider as he felt the fear. His eyes paused at me briefly but moved next to me and stopped on Jarek. "How about you, Jarek? Why don't you give me the stake in which to kill my brother?"

"I don't have a stake." Jarek said coldly. Granted, it was the truth, but mostly it was a refusal.

I felt something hit my feet and I glanced down. It was the bow. _Thank you._ I crouched down to get it and it was justi n my hand as David said, "Trying to hide there, Shannon? How did you know I'd ask you next?"

I froze for a moment._ No, don't choose now to be a coward, finish this. _I thought to myself. I didn't have as much speed as a vampire, but I did have the element of surprise. I quickly stood up, put the stake in place of an arrow on the bow, aimed, pulled back and shot it.

There was another clang of a sword followed by more silence. David fell to his knees, the stake lodged in his chest and rested his hand on there. He looked at me with surprise and anger, "You...bitch..."

Richard picked up David's fallen sword. "This is truly for the best, my fallen brother." He said before chopping his head off. A few minutes afterwards, everyone who followed David's rule dropped their weapons. Some were cheering while others weeped for loss of friends or loved ones. I looked up at Jarek, relieved that he was still alive and in one piece, and he opened his mouth to say something.

Only to be interrupted, "Now listen-" Richard started.

"NO!" Midnight roared. She glared up at me. "This is your faul! You started this bloody war! It should end with your blood spilled next to our leader!"

Before she could pounce at me, Carrie took a spikey bat and wacked her in the head. My eyes widened at the scene and I looked at Carrie, she looked disgusted but satisfied at the same time. "She deserved it..."

Lance, who I once believed was an uptight nerd, eyes were bloodred and he looked like the stereotypical vampire as he lunged at Carrie for his revenge. Before I could shout her name, Henry was there in lightning speed, using tackle as a counter attack.

Jarek pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered in my ear, "Don't look, you've seen enough bloodshed to last you a lifetime."

I listened to him this time and buried my face in his chest, my eyes shut tight. The comfort of his heartbeat was the best comfort I've ever had in my entire life. I focused on that and blocked everything else there until I heard the cry of a baby.

My head snapped up and there Carrie and Henry were on the ground, the corpses of both Midnight and Lance around them, with a baby covered in blood. _A bloody child born at the scene of a bloody battle..._

Others were thinking the same thing and started a chant to kill the infant only to be silenced by Richard, "**Enough**!" We all looked to him. "There will be no more blood shed on this day. Those of you who pledged alliance to my brother, feel free to leave. If you stay, you'll be kept in the dungeons. Those who lead my rebellion, stay and help clean up this place. Jarek, Henry, Carrie and Shannon to me at once."

Everyone followed the voice of authority. Upon realizing Jarek and I were still holding onto one another, we both let go. Even though I had told him I love him, there's still the fact that he hadn't said it back. And even though he held onto me too I couldn't let myself believe it meant anything had changed between us. But that's to be discussed later, with him, alone. For now, we must go to Richard. Carrie and Henry came as well, Henry holding the infant.

"Shannon-"

"Your children and sister are safe with the humans, sir. I suggest having someone fetch them in case any of David's people have ill feelings." I interrupted.

Richard smiled. "Most of his followers feared him, but I will send someone nonetheless. And we'll return them all home as I said. I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking. If you hadn't shot him with a stake...this outcome would be very different. My family and I are in your debt."

Debt. Ah the thing that started this all. "Let's just call us even."

The smile deepend as if he knew. "Understood." He turned to Jarek. "Jarek, your wishes were to be freed from your position at the castle. You are free to go."

What? Freedom? Why did he ask for that? I wondered but I didn't say aloud...not yet. "Thank you, Richard."

Richard turned to Henry and Carrie. "Now you two...originally I was going to let you both go free as well. But then you killed Midnight and Lance, after fighting. I will pardon this on the condition that one of you works here and the other takes care of the child or at least finds a home for it."

"It would be a pleasure to work for you, sir." Both Carrie and Henry said, surprising me. See, Henry I thought would like the freedom and Jarek would like working for a good boss. And as for Carrie...well that's not surprising...considering her parents hated her...

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. "And the child?"

Carrie for once was at a loss of words, but Henry spoke up for her. "We'll raise her together. After all, we did kill her parents."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that when she's older." Jarek muttered. I bit my lip to fight the hysteria of giggles that threatened to come up. Not appropriate...

Henry gave him a sharp look. "But that means we'll need to live at my house. We can have alternating shifts..."

"Or you guys can work the same shift and I can babysit." I offered. I needed them to spend time together for them to realize how perfectly happy they'll be. I need someone to get a happy ever after.

Everyone looked at me, Jarek included. "Don't you want to go home?" He asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "The only person I had was my roommate. She thinks I'm dead. Although I want to personally escort Sophie back home to her family, I'll be free after that."

Richard smiled. "How about this. You can have that teaching job only this time, you'll have a very nice salary."

I let out the giggles in the form of laughter. "Deal." I shook his hand.

"Well with all being said and done, I thank each of you for your part. Henry, give the little girl to Carrie and get some clothes for the babe. Carrie, decide a name for her and head back to the car. Jarek can take you to the safehouse, it's on the way. There he and Shannon can get Sophie and bring her home. Jarek is free to do what he'd like, although I suggest coming back in a few weeks for your final paycheck, and then Shannon you'll start work in a month. That's when the castle will be up and running."

Henry left as Richard went to help with the cleaning. Carrie wrapped the baby in her shirt, leaving just a tank top, to wipe off the blood. She cooed the baby and looked far older than her fifteen years. "Auburn. That's going to be her name. It's a shade of red, and the blood she was born in is red, but it has a brownish tint. And that tint is what she really is. She's not really from this battle, even if she ends up looking exactly like Midnight. She's an innocent little baby."

I smiled warmly. "You'll be a good mother to her."

Carrie smiled back. "And you'll be the patient babysitter and teacher she'll love and go to when she doesn't get her way."

I shook my head, the smile still in place. "Let's get out of here. Jarek?"

He didn't say anything, he just lead the way back to the car. Henry met us there, clothes at hand. The humans were back, still in a group just sitting outside, and they didn't want to go back inside the castle, not that I blame them, so Richard stood there with his kids and sister waiting for buses to take them home. I got in the front seat as Carrie and Henry took care of the baby in the back and did something odd.

I fell asleep, dreaming of peace and happiness, and felt for the first time in a long time that it would actually be true.

**A/N: Yay! All is well! The next chapter will tell you all the characters final fates after this! I assure you, it will be a pretty spiffy happy chappie! Hehe say that three times fast. Thanks for reading! Please review! - Sam**


	13. Just The Beginning

**A/N: So it's been forever, feel free to kill me, I understand if you don't review...even though I'll be saddened by that...I understand. But finally here is the end to the story. Enjoy! - Sam**

**Just The Beginning**

I woke up in a bed which was strange because I didn't remember moving from the car to the bed whatsoever. But then Jarek came into the room and I suddenly didn't care. I didn't care about whatever happened or how my hair looked, if my eyes had those sleepies in them, because hey Jarek is the first person I saw when I woke up.

He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. I sat up and his eyes searched mine. "Do you know why I wanted freedom?" I shook my head as a response. Jarek continued, "Do you know why I told you to stay away from the battle? Or why I was telling you to be careful? Or why I was so distant when I first met you?"

I shook my head slowly, my heart speeding up. I could feel something was coming, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. "Do you want to know why?"

I searched his eyes back and nodded. "Please."

Jarek reached out and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "Because, Shannon, I've loved you all along."

I smiled, amazed at what I just heard, feeling completely on cloud nine.

He kissed me and that's when I knew, it was just the beginning.

* * *

*3 Years Later*

We had returned Sophie to her family right after the battle and they were very grateful. So much, in fact, that they let us keep contact with her. Sophie came to visit as often as she liked and today was no exception.

After all, it was the third year anniversary of David's fall, pretty much a holiday for both vampires and humans in the community. Community? Yup, you heard that right, most of the humans decided not to return. With the knowledge that they had, they didn't feel they could just go right back into every day society and Richard was against killing the innocent, especially after all the blood shed. His rein was to be different and he had every intention of doing so.

So a new town was created, going by the name Gales. It's a mixed community, where the same thou shalt not kill laws are in place, and everyone has a talent then we all trade. It's extremely nice and usually not interfered with. The occasional travelers come through, which is why Jarek opened up a motel. Him and I currently reside in the home lot, a little ways off from the other lots. For a motel, it's actually very nice and I'm very proud of him.

Back to the celebration! Everyone has the right to do things their own way, but most prefer to go to the castle for the huge celebration. We're no exception, but that party doesn't start until seven p.m. and that leaves the entire day! So Henry and Carrie usually hold a small gathering. After all, it's also Auburn's birthday...

"Get back here, missy!" Carrie called out to Auburn, who was running away with a blood sweetened treat. "What did I tell you about-"

Henry silenced her with a kiss. "Love, that's enough. It's her birthday, give in a little." Oh, did I forget to mention they ended up getting drunk, married, then falling in love (on Henry's part)? Well I meant to, exactly in that order.

Unlike me, she decided not to change into a vampire. Instead, she opted to drink potions when she ages too much.

Sophie, who's now ten, showed up and hugged me tightly. "Auntie Shannon! My mom and I brought you a present from the outer cities!" The outer cities are what we now refer to as the rest of the world.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you now? You know it's not my birthday..."

Jarek chuckled. "Don't return the gift before you even know what it is, dear." He said with a knowing smile.

"Jarek." I said in a stern voice. "Secrets aren't-" But before I could finish my sentence, I saw familiar brown eyes and blond hair that I once joked frequently about stealing.

"Brittany!" I exclaimed, grabbing her in a tight embrace. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!"

She hugged back fiercely, her leaky eyes wetting my shirt. "I can't believe all they said is true. God, I'm so glad you're alive." She gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, standing back to get a good look at me ."You look so different."

I took a good look back at her. There were dark circles under her eyes, she looked a lot thinner, her hands a bit more rough but the look in her eyes was of such joy she still looked beautiful. "You do too."

We hugged again and everyone cheered. Jarek came up and put his hand on my back, offering her a smile. He held out his right hand, "I'm Jarek, her boyfriend."

Britt looked confused. "Just boyfriend? Sophie said in the car-"

"I LIKE PINAPPLES!" Sophie shouted, making Auburn giggle like crazy."Nooo mommy and daddy say-" Carrie took the opportunity to scoop little Auburn up and give her a bunch of kisses, then whisper for her to keep the secret.

I looked around the room, very suspicious. "What's going on?"

Jarek sighed. "Well I was going to save it for the dinner tonight, but now is just as well, maybe even better. After all, all the people you love are here."

Still confused I asked, "Jarek, what are you talking about."

My boyfriend got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

I didn't make any coherent sound. I just made all sorts of noise, bounced around excitedly and threw myself at him. "That a yes?" He asked.

"YES!" I kissed him and I realized that three years ago, I was wrong. That wasn't the beginning.

It was the end of things the way they were. The years in between were just transitions. Henry and Carrie into being parents, Sophie balancing normal life vs. her paranormal life, Richard forming our new town, Jarek opening his motel, me turning into a vampire...

The real beginning is now. I have my good friends, steady job and no we can't forget the guy I love, who'll soon enough be my husband, that i can start a family with. Life is good!

So good that it's a little hard to believe I never would have gotten to this point if it wasn't for my family's debt.

**A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! - Sam**


End file.
